To A New Path
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Yui wasn't paralyzed by that car when she was five. Now, she is going in for high school. What would happen to her life if there are lots of friends for her to choose from. And how will she going to deal with a certain blue haired boy? Yui/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I'm writing another story and not continuing the other one. But please do wait for the next chapter of my another story here in AB section. Well, I'm sorry if I'm not that fast on updates. I'll surely put another chapter next week or tomorrow if my time has a lot of free space on it.**

**This will take place on high school, no one had died and no one had got some bad luck. Everyone is just an ordinary student. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! Too bad..**

* * *

><p>She began to stir as the sun shone brightly right down to her room. The window was used as the passage of light; she doesn't know why is she so drowsy so early in the morning. She began to stretch a little but her eyes were still remained closed. She rolled left, then right and back to left. She quickly opened her eyes right after her little workout. She looked to the other side of hers just to see her clock reading 7:30 sharp. She could only let out a huge gasp as she stood up from her bed, her sleepy mood was quickly swept away by the sudden realization that she will going to be late for her first day…<p>

"I'M LATE!"

* * *

><p><strong>To A New Path<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Twist of Fate**

* * *

><p>She could only ran down the stairs just right after she realized that she'll going to be late and slipped out of her sleeping pajamas into her school uniform because of the fact that she is going to be late. Her mother greeted her just right after she saw her daughter running down the stairs. The caring mother could only let out a sigh because of her forgetting about her daughter's school. That would be fine because the girl would easily forgive her loving mother. The girl quickly grabbed a piece of bread that is prepared neatly on their dining table. She didn't have the time to relax and sit down to enjoy breakfast because of her getting late.<p>

Her mother just gave her a loving smile and apologized quickly.

"I'm sorry Yui-chan, for not waking you up this morning. I was just so busy preparing for some other matters." Yui's mother said as she walked closer to the pink haired girl and handled over her lunch box for today's school. Yui could only reply with a grateful smile and a simple 'Thank You', quickly forgetting about her mother's little sin.

Yui is a first year high school, who is going for the first day of her classes. She could only be grateful to herself because of how far she had been through these past years. She's going to a new school so there would be new friends and new challenges that would await her on the way.

Yui, right after giving her mother a goodbye kiss, ran out the house as fast as she could. She didn't want to be late for the first day of her class. She wouldn't have any good friends because of the bad impression that she would make if she'll going to be late for the first day of classes.

With that in mind, she rushed forward through the dusky streets. Her pink hair flowing freely behind her as the wind passed through it in contrast with the fast pace of her running. She could only look up to the sky and thank God that she is going to high school now. She can't believe that time had passed so quickly. She could still remember every memory that had happened to her in her childhood days.

Now, she'll going to step into a new milestone of her life. She could only squirm to herself because of unexplainable excitement. She could only jump mentally because of utter excitement; she really can't wait to see what high school looks like.

She had finally arrived in her school, she walked slowly through the school's open grounds. The school was just like an ordinary high school learning environment where there is just enough space for each person to reside in.

The school had some many sections. The first one is the building for the First and Second year students. It is quite obvious because there are some personnels that are guiding certain students towards the area. Which is obviously first year students. The next one is an exclusive building for the third year students. She hadn't had the time to observe everything but it seems cool. There are also some fields like baseball field, basketball courts and some others. There is also the dorms where students could reside in. And of course, a canteen.

She came inside her classroom just right after getting lost for some time but just in time for her to come before the classes start. She looked around, with her mouth opened widely and her pink hair swaying on the opposite direction against her head as it banged in two different directions when she moves. She could only stare at awe on her newly found classmates. She began to wonder who will she going to be friends to first.

She brushed the first thing that she'll going to do as their teacher, preferably the class adviser entered the room. Right on this moment, her high school life is going to start. She smiled as the teacher looked around the classroom, it seems like that he is inspecting if the whole class is complete. With the teacher concluding that there are no absentees for today, commenced the classes to start.

Time had passed in a fast manner as we can find our main protagonist sitting in her desk, staring at her lunchbox which her mother gave her this morning. She smiled as she opened it slowly and prepared to eat lunch.

It seems like Yui hadn't found her first day of high school difficult because she seems to enjoy every single minute that she spentinside the learning environment. The said girl had completely opened her lunchbox as a certain purple haired girl walked beside her, with an orange haired girl by her side.

"Would you want to eat with us Yui-chan?" Irie asked as she took a seat in the other side of the table of Yui's. Yui had already made some friends today. She had met this purple haired girl just right after their first subject ended. Which was accompanied by her best friend named Sekine. So far, those two are her friends made for the first day of high school.

"Well, of course." Yui said as she offered the seat in the middle for Sekine to settle in for the lunch. They showcased the wonderful works of their parents as they prepared to eat.

"Itadakimasu!"

They dug in the food that their parents had prepared for so long just for them this afternoon. They had already knew each other a little bit because of their chit chat time when classes aren't in. They already where did each family came from, each others likes and dislikes, and many other concepts that girls could only understand. (Unfortunately, I'm a boy.)

Time had passed just like a lightning bolt and the food that was prepared was already gone. They could only laugh because of the speed of their eating could have been. Yui grabbed her water jug and sipped the liquid from the little container. They had sat to their respective places just right after their little picnic with each other. Waiting for the afternoon lunch to end by the signal of the bell.

Yui could felt that she should go to the comfort room for some reasons. She had filled herself way too far. She stood up from her seat and moved slowly out of the classroom. She moved quickly to the girls comfort room and settled in. Just right after her time inside the room, she quickly moved out of the room because of the thought that the bell might ring anytime soon. Her walk became to a jog because of being late was on her mind again.

She hadn't been looking where she is going and this caused an unnatural trouble for a first year high school to experience. She bumped into someone who is seems to be older than her. It seems that he is a senior and a lot taller than our protagonist.

"Oww... That hurts..." The boy said as he scratched the lump on his head, the ones that had made contact with Yui. Yui had a scared look on her face, she bumped into one of the older students here! Her thoughts were flooded by not that good thoughts: One was she being smashed from behind with a whip because she bumped into a senior. Another one is her falling from top of a cliff because she was pushed by the friends of the senior.

"Hey... Hey... HEY!" The boy said in a scream and this made Yui go back to the real world. Yui could only gulp because of the sight she is seeing right now. She doesn't know why is she being scared but there aren't any reasons to be scared. The boy stopped rubbing the sore part of his head and offered her a hand.

"Here, you are floating on your own world there..." The boy said as Yui thought for a second about this offer. What if she is being pranked by this guy? Her mind is having a war right now and it seems that there is a victorious side already. Yui had already gripped his hand. He helped her up and there aren't any indecent things that had happened to her. She could only sigh because of relief, on her mind of course. The boy's expression changed from the kind and caring mode to the irritating mode. This made Yui scared as his blue hair swayed as he moved closer to her.

"You are not looking where are you going, how careless!" The boy screamed on top of his lungs. This made our pink haired girl irritated. Her body moved at its own and smashed the boys head really hard. This made the boy cringe in pain, having two lumps in the head already. The boy became more furious as he smashed the girls head also. The girl also cringed in pain. Now, they have two lumps in the head.

"Why do you smash me on the head?" The boy said as he rubbed his blue hair.

"Well, you don't know how to treat a girl!"

"You don't know how to treat a senior!"

Another mini war had begun between the two, it seems that no one is getting hurt between their little skirmishes. They had already made their respective heads with lots of lumps. Thanks to their short tempered mind. Both of them had calmed down a little after them getting tired at all of those smashing they had done. Good thing that therre aren't any people on that hallway that time.

"What's your name?" The blue haired boy asked Yui while panting.

"Why do you have to know? You're the one who had made me this bad with the smashing that we did!"

"Well, is it that bad to ask a name?" Hinata said as he grinned.

"..." No reply.

"Well... My name is Hinata." The blue haired senior said as he stood up from the sitting position he had when they stopped fighting, he had recovered quite fast from those smashes she received from Yui. He quickly offered a hand for her to stood up again. Before Yui accept the hand that he is offering, she said her name.

"Yui."

Just as the time he was about to help her stand. She accepted his little offer. She held his hand and slowly stood up, too bad that Hinata had a quirky plan. He suddenly released the grip of his hand from Yui's when she went halfway up, making her fall on her butt really hard. There was a big thud that's heard.

"Ouch!"

Hinata started to walk away, he'll talk to her later.

"See ya later... Yui." He said in a teasing voice, making the fallen girl curse in place.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" She said repeatedly, that's an ability of hers that can't be removed. She can talk in an ultimate fast speed. Too bad that the boy was already gone just right after she finished her heart throbbing sentence full of curses.

She quickly remembered that the school bell might ring anytime now. She had met another friend at school and no one seems to bother. Even if she had a fight with him. He is still counted as a friend right? Thoughts flooded her mind as a new friend was discovered. She thought that there would be lots of trouble for her if they played pranks for each other.

"Well, never mind that. I'll go back to my room."

* * *

><p>The afternoon class had commenced and Yui's mind is still clouded with thoughts about that mysterious good for nothing blue haired boy. She could only think that why could be both of them are irritated with each other just because of a simple bump on the corridor. She couldn't believe how could seniors could be so damn short tempered. She let out a big sigh that attracted the attention of her first two friends inside the room. They are not in close seats so there wouldn't be any conversation for them for now. Irie and Sekine agreed that they'll talk about it later.<p>

Yui had it good for the first day of class. She had already some high grades in terms of recitation. She could use that lightning fast speed in talking in terms of those kind of things. She could only praise herself mentally because of the rare attribute she currently possessing right now. She can still benefit from these kind of abilities. Even though things might go out of hand if she can't use it properly. Just like what had happened before with the scene with Hinata.

The class had ended just like a flash of light. This made everyone prepare things for going home. Yui had somehow managed to remove the cloudy vision of that blue haired boy on his mind. He is so familiar to her. She don't know why. She had finished preparing her things and she is now ready to go home. Her two friends will walk with her today because their house are close in terms of proximity.

"Let's go home Yui-chan." Both of them said in unison. Yui just gave them a nod. They had started walking home and no one wants to talk. The atmosphere quickly became a tense one because of utter silence. Yui could only panic inside her mind because she thought that she had done something wrong in the first day of school. She looked beside her just to spot her two friends looking at her with confused faces. She just laughed nervously and swept the thought away.

Hinata is walking alone today, he got separated with some of his friends in the past school year. They said that they have some section matters so they can't come home with our clue haired hero. Hinata just sighed as he quickly remembered that pink haired girl. The one that quickly irritated him. He smacked himself mentally as he remembered that he is also the one who started a fight.

'Are freshmen that annoying?' he asked himself mentally.

Just so you know that the two people who had their faithful encounter are going in parallel directions. Parallel directions will soon meet at an intersection. Yui and company had a quick left turn while Hinata is currently moving that way. They had crossed paths once again.

"YOU AGAIN?" Both of them said in unison as they saw each others' faces.

**Another faithful encounter, what'll happen to Yui's life now? With all sorts of friends and everything. She could only wonder if there would be more friends soon. Or will she going to have a good relationship with his blue haired good for nothing boy. Well, stay tuned to find out!**

**END CH1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm sorry for the delay in terms of other stories but StarCraft II is making me busy all day. There is also school that prevents me to type everything out. I'm planning to update my Unexpected Landing and Lost Soul next weekend. I promise! I'll update this in about next next week. I'm sorry if that'll be long. See you later and thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW?**


	2. Goodbye Already?

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know that my update is late, but school is taking over! WAHH! But no worries! I'll update eventually. I'm not kind of guy who abandons a story! Even if it was in hiatus, just like my other story in the HTCB section, I'll still continue it! And somehow, this chapter is referenced in Hayate no Gotoku chapter 327.. SOMEHOW! not the whole chapter! Enough babbling. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats! If I did, Otonashi has powers! :O**

* * *

><p>Just so you know that the two people who had their faithful encounter are going in parallel directions. Parallel directions will soon meet at an intersection. Yui and company had a quick left turn while Hinata is currently moving that way. They had crossed paths once again.<p>

"YOU AGAIN?" Both of them said in unison as they saw each others' faces.

* * *

><p><strong>To A New Path<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Goodbye**** Already? **

* * *

><p>'Crap! Why did I see this creature again? I thought I'm going to my precious home peacefully!' both of them thought, what a coincidence. Both of them quickly turned around for them to prevent seeing each other.<p>

"Ooh~ a friend of yours?" Sekine said, her 'teasing mode' switch was flicked. This made Yui grit her teeth because she remembered the time that they had met, which wasn't that pleasant. This made Sekine more motivated to tease her.

"Hey Irie, let's go now, let's leave Yui and her 'friend' here. We don't want to disturb them, do we?" Sekine said, giving emphasis on the word 'friend'. This made Yui more mad, and now, her face is so red just like a tomato, this caused another misunderstanding.

"Look! Yui-chan is blushing!" Sekine amplified again, bumping Irie as each word left her teasing mouth. This made Yui hold her face and shook her head quickly, she doesn't want to obtain an embarrassing situation with this new 'friend' of hers right? Irie remained oblivious of the the whole situation.

"What? I'm not blushing! I think there isn't any girl who will blush just because of this big moron! He doesn't even know how to look on the direction that he wants to walk! He is a big idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Yui said, in a crescendo tempo and as loud as a fortissimo. Because of that over exaggerated sentence of Yui's, Hinata was now irritated, who wouldn't be? Yui turned around because she felt the aura of Hinata, it's burning like a forest fire. It wants to eat her up!

Sekine and Irie became scared which made them comply on the thing that Sekine said a while ago, to leave. They had already been gone just right after the start of Hinata's rage. Yui became more angered because her two friends had already left her in the middle of a conflict. But before that...

"Who is the idiot? Huh? Tell me again who is the idiot?" Hinata said with his voice rising greatly in every word that he releases. This had sent shivers down Yui's spine, she could only let out a gulp and spoke up:

"Y-Y-You?" She said, in a questionable way.

"WHAT!" Hinata exclaimed, restraining Yui in an unexplainable manner. Yui kept on struggling, she could vaguely talk but it wasn't that audible. Hinata kept on punishing the trash talker with his hands and feet getting tighter and tighter around the little girl's body. Little did they knew that they had attracted a lot of attention from the other students.

Some students are now laughing and some are taking pictures while staring on the two wrestlers. Hinata was shocked by the sudden attention they had obtained just because of this girl. This was a chance for Yui to escape. When she felt his grip lightening around her, she quickly pushed him, which made him fall face first on the ground. Yui could only give a chuckle just right before she leave the blue haired boy, panting between his breaths, surrounded by people. She went over the limit.

He began to smile cheerfully at the huge amount of people as he tried to stood up, trying to divert their attention away, too bad that his little skirmish wasn't that effective. In fact, it only intensified the attraction that he got from the crowd. He couldn't do anything else so he just pushed the huge crowd of people away and ran away as fast as he could. He is really pissed because of the thing that Yui did to her.

'That moron!' He thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Yui is now walking towards home, she wasn't feeling that good not physically, but mentally unstable. She can't believe that she had put every burden on the blue haired senior. She is quite taken aback by the things that are bothering her conscience. Plus, the two of her friends that had abandoned her in the first place...<p>

'That Sekine!' She thought out loud too.

Halfway through her little journey towards home, her body stopped by itself. She can't take it anymore, her conscience is bothering her and it already made her stop dead on her tracks. With that, she quickly walked back to school. She don't mind even if she is going to go home late, she needs to clean her conscience right away.

Even though he is a big moron, even though he is so airheaded and the most of all, she don't know how to treat a girl. I think I shouldn't have done that thing to him. This thoughts ran on Yui's mind as her feet took her towards school. Her pace is getting faster as seconds and minutes passed by. The sun had already set when she arrived at school. It means that everyone was already on their way, or already at their respective homes. But she doesn't seem to care! The feeling of guilt is killing her so the only thing that she'll do is apologize.

As she entered the school proximity, the cold atmosphere had completely took over the situation. The lights are out, the only lights that are making the campus bright are the several lamp posts that was built in every five meters.

Yui began to look around the school campus for her senpai, but her search seems to be ineffective because she had been searching for about 20 minutes, but still to no avail. She could only pout and curse herself mentally.

'Why have you gone back here in the first place Yui? You already knew that he isn't here! There is no way that you can apologize today! Let's just do it tomorrow!' she thought to herself as her body complied and started to walk for the school gate.

"Yui, you're an idiot!" She screamed out loud just right before retiring on her little search for her senpai and completely exited the campus.

* * *

><p>The street lights were now lit as the pink haired girl started her journey towards home for the second time around. Her head is facing the ground because of utter guilt. She still can't let go of the thought of being accused by her senpai tomorrow. Of course, she already knew that the blue haired boy would always try and make her pissed but it is not right for her to let him down in such situations.<p>

She is, again, at the halfway of her journey as her phone started to ring. She quickly picked the phone without hesitation, expecting that her mom will be the one who is calling at the other line. She was right at her guess. It was her mom indeed who is calling. Yui pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yui-chan, what is taking you so long? Enjoying the first day of school?" Her mom said, at the other line of the phone.

"Well, not really." Yui said, with her voice fading with every word.

"Oh, is that so?" Her mom asked.

"..." no answer.

"Anyway, will you do some shopping for me?" Her mom asked the girl. Yui quickly snapped out of her thoughts just right after her mother emits the little request. She quickly nod her head, even though she knew that her mom wouldn't see that she nodded her head. She replied after the realization that her mother wouldn't see the movement.

"Yes."

"Thanks Yui-chan, you already know what to buy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"See you later." Her mother put down the phone right after she let out of the last sentence. Yui smiled at herself as she put down the phone back to her pocket and held a psyched look on her face. Knowing that she has to do something that worth doing, not like what she did a little earlier.

She walked towards the shopping district, which wasn't that far from her current location. That is one good sign for her to be confident. She giggled slightly at the thought of being confident and walked towards the section where she'll buy the supplies that her mom needed. Her mom always needed the same thing day after day so she had already memorized every single ingridient.

She had finished the task in about thirty minutes or so. When she vacated the shopping district, it is officially night time, around seven in the evening. Yui walked back to her natural route towards their home for the third time. She already knew that she is going to get home soon and rest as soon as possible. She smiled at the thought of getting some rest and started to walk at a faster pace. Her jog quickly stopped when the thought of Hinata strucked to her mind again.

'Is he mad at me?' She thought as her fast pace walk transformed to a slow paced walk. She was quite worried at the blue haired boy.

'What if he was sent to the office of the principal because he was accused because he was spotted 'punishing' me? Or what if he caused a riot with the people around us that afternoon?' Those and some other negative thoughts had entered Yui's mind. She don't want to return back to school again so she decided that she'll check on him tomorrow.

She looked at the pedestrian crossing, the last crossing that she will take before entirely getting home. After the crossing, her home was just fifty meters away, so there would be a little more walk before her rest will be obtained.

The bags swayed as she walked to the crossing. The supplies were quite heavy because of them being in huge quantities. But Yui seems to carry it easily, it's a special ability of hers that she can carry some huge things without a sweat. The crossing isn't that long so she started to look left, then right. Right after her confirming that the street was now safe for crossing, she walked in the white lines which are painted on the streets.

Just right at the middle of her cross, a huge truck appeared at the intersection nearby. It's light emanated through the street where Yui is currently crossing. This made Yui's heart beat raise as fast as it could. She was so nervous that she didn't even notice that she had already let go off of the supplies that she was carrying a while ago. It was all scattered on the street.

All Yui could see was the light that is being released by the huge truck, is it going to end here?

The driver spotted the girl and he quickly pressed the brakes underneath the steering wheel, but, even though that he pressed the brakes. It was too late, there was no way to stop the truck at the right time.

"WAHH!" Yui could only scream as the truck almost closed the distance between them.

Until...

**With this huge cliffhanger, will Yui stll survive? Will she able to clear her conscience? Will she able to apologize to her senpai? And most of all...How would she explain to her mother? All you have to do is stay tuned to find out!**

**END CH2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah! I never knew that this story will going at this point. Anyway, sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other one. At least I updated. XD**

**Sorry for the errors at the earlier chapter, I hope I had fixed those errors in this chapter. Thank you for reading and if you know K-on! I also had put up a crossover with K-on! and Angel Beats yesterday, read it if you have time.**

**And also, about the Lost Soul. I'll update that someday. Haha. Sorry if some people are reading this and some of those some people wants the continuation of lost soul. Sorry about that. Again thanks for reading and God Bless!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Review?**


	3. A Glimpse of An Eye

**A/N: **Hey guys! It was a long time when I had updated this story, and I'm very sorry. This chapter wouldn't be enough to make the small amount of my readers to be satisfied so I'll try as much as I can to update faster. I'll just try. Don't expect too much. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Angel Beats!

* * *

><p>The driver spotted the girl and he quickly pressed the brakes underneath the steering wheel, but, even though that he pressed the brakes. It was too late, there was no way to stop the truck at the right time.<p>

"WAHH!" Yui could only scream as the truck almost closed the distance between them.

Until...

* * *

><p><strong>To A New Path<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**A Glimpse of an Eye**

* * *

><p>Yui's eyes fluttered open as she wondered where she was. She was contained in an unknown place, for her at least, because darkness was engulfing the whole compartment. She tried to stand but to no avail, her body had prevented her to do so as her whole anatomy shook because of pain. The most notable part of hers that hurts was her left foot. She started to reminisce the things she had done before she had ended up here. Her mind was quite blurry because of the tragic moment that had happened.<p>

Yui's eyes spread wide open as she remembered everything. Everything that had happened to her before she had ended up here in this dark room. She had remembered that she was got hit by a truck, that's what she remembered, at least. Yui's mouth went open as she another memory came into her mind. She had realized that she was still fine; there wasn't any blood, no signs of broken bones either. She was in a complete state of shock. She had started to ask herself if she was still alive.

"What had actually happened?" Yui asked herself, her voice was barely a whisper. Moments after, she had noticed that the door towards her room was opened slowly. Her heart beat increased in thumping as she started to become nervous.

She had noticed that the compartment she was currently in was actually her room. She had noticed it when the light from the outside emanated through the door. She was shocked when she saw the figure from the outside, blue haired. He was talking to someone.

'I think I know who was that...'

'Hmm...'

She had just remembered that she had saw that certain color before she passed out. But how, how could she forget all of this.

She was been able to see through that little space which was given by the door. Moments after, the door became completely opened as her mother came inside, with that natural smile on her face. She greeted her.

"Oh, you're awake Yui-chan. How was your sleep?" her mom greeted, not even bothering about the situation. Yui gave her a confused look and answer nonchalantly.

"I-It was fine... I guess..." Yui stuttered. She was really confused just now because of the strange happenings. She could remember that she was almost got hit by a truck. but it seems that her mother wasn't worrying about her, or not even aware of that fact. Or maybe.

'Am I dreaming?' Yui asked herself as she continued to stare onto her mother's neutral eyes. She gave herself a face palm as she concluded that that could might be a dream. But that would be changed quickly by her mother's statement.

"Oh, I had just remembered!" Her mother exclaimed as she looked a little more serious than she was moments ago. This made Yui let out a gulp as she readied herself for any scoldings about the accident. But it wasn't still that clear. Why would she be safe and sound with her getting hit by that huge truck? It wasn't making any sense now.

"Where is the groceries I asked for you to buy?" Her mother asked, she smiled brightly right after her statement. She was thinking that her little girl was playing a joke around her. but she was the one who was making fun of her, really!

"EHH!" Yui exclaimed, blocking her hypothesis. She wasn't dreaming because she had remembered that she was assigned to buy groceries before she was hit by a truck, the last thing that she can do now is ask her mother if she knew all about this. But why, she was not worried about me after all.

"Why, have you lost them?" Her mother asked, continuing the conversation between the two, even though Yi had already made a commotion that was enough to alarm the whole neighborhood. Yui nodded slowly as she admitted her little sin. Her mother nodded and started to walk for the door,

"Actually, you don't. They were right here." She said, making the latter more confused.

'Why would be the groceries be here? I can still remember that I had drop them back there.'

Yui tried to stand, but her mom prevented her to do so. She pointed her finger towards the clock, making Yui to look at it in a curious state. She had noticed that it was already eleven in the evening. She lay back down on her bed as she covered herself with the sheets. The situation was really confusing. She could only scream mentally because of utter confusion. She had decided that she would think things over tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe. Everything will be better if she would rest, for now.

Her mother sighed in relief just right after she had exited the room. She smiled just right after and moved towards the place where the ingredients was placed lightly. She began to store them in their proper places as she talked to herself.

"Hinata-kun huh?" She muttered as she continued to sort everything out.

* * *

><p>"What a day!" Hinata said, laying back down on his bed. His body really hurts, he can't believe that he can do that kind of maneuver. Things started to play back on his mind...<p>

_"Oh! Yui-chan! Why was she asleep?... Who are you?" Her mom asked, worried about her daughter. the blue haired boy was carrying Yui in a bridal style form. Hinata laughed nervously as he explained what had happened._

_"I'm Hinata... Hideki Hinata." Hinata introduced herself._

_"I'm the mother of Yui... Why is she asleep?" Her mother introduced herself also, asking the same question afterwards._

_"She was almost got hit by a huge truck there, good thing that I had pushed her away just in time." He said, lthe nervous laugh was still there. Yui's mother smiled at him brightly as she opened the door widely, to allow Hinata to come in. Hinata came in with putting Yui on his back, and picking up the groceries to put them all inside. He had carried Yui back to the normal way afterwards._

_"Thank you, I have to thank you for some way right?" Her mother asked teasingly as she tapped Hinata's shoulder. She began to walk inside and was quickly followed by Hinata. Hinata had followed her until they came upon her room. There, he dropped her gently inside her comfortable room. Hinata looked around the room for a bit before turning back for the door. When he exited the door, Yui's mother was there waiting._

_"What can I do for you, I think we owe you one for saving my little girl?" Her mother asked, offering her hospitality for the boy. Hinata just laughed and declined the offer._

_"Ah, I'm sorry, but I have to keep going." Hinata said, trying to get home for the time being. _

_"Oh, is that so?" Her mom asked, after some seconds of utter silence, it was broken by the door creaking open. This had made Hinata panic and quickly finished their conversation._

_"Oh, I have a favor to ask if you insist." Hinata said_

_"What is that? I would definitely do that for you." Her mother smiled brightly as Hinata nodded slowly, trying to complete the situation as soon as possible. He didn't want to be seen by Yui inside her house. That would be a huge ruckus for sure. _

_"Please don't tell Yui that I had saved her... Is that fine?" Hinata asked politely, making her mother confused for some seconds, but nodded quickly afterwards. She had gotten the point of Hinata. _

_"All right. If that's what you want." Her mother said, the smile was still glued onto her face. And this was a thing that Hinata can't be easily get used to._

_"Thank you, I'm off!" He said as Yui's mother hadn't got the time to reply because of him speeding of towards the door to exit the house immediately. Yui's mother sighed as she headed inside Yui's room, trying to sort things out._

* * *

><p>'Really! What was I thinking, I had risked my damn life just to rescue that girl! I had just knew her today and I'm doing this for her? And she had a huge sin to me also!" He thought bewilderingly as he glanced over at the clock. The clock read eleven thirty. Hinata sighed deeply as he tried to fall within the depths of dreams.<p>

"If I'm late tomorrow, she is the one who I'm going to blame!" He exclaimed as he completely fell asleep just right after because of fatigue.

* * *

><p>The morning greeted Yui as she started to get ready for school; the thought of being caught up in a dreamlike accident was still stuck upon her head. Still, it wasn't a way for her to stop going to school. So, after getting everything set, she set off for school.<p>

"I'm off!" She announced as her mom nodded. Yui quickly set off towards school afterwards. She had came across the crossing she believed she had crashed onto. Yui smiled brightly onto the road, thinking that it was only a sick dream.

She arrived at school and quickly entered the classroom. She was greeted by the two friends she had made yesterday, Sekine and Irie. She greeted both of them with neutral smiles on their faces.

"good morning you two!" Yui exclaimed, trying to act normal, even though her life wasn't going the way she wanted it to be.

"Good morning." Both of them said in unison. Yui just nodded and waited for another topic to spread out. Just as both of the two remembered, Yui is with that blue-haired boy yesterday. So, they had decided to tease the pink haired beauty.

"Hey, Yui-chan, How's your day with that guy?" Sekine asked, making Yui flinch.

"What do y-you mean?" Yui asked, playing dumb with the two.

"That blue-haired boy!" Irie said, making Yui shrudder. She had just remembered that the two of them was there when they met yesterday.

"Ah, nothing, nothing happened." She said, after getting the exact information that she needed.

"Really?" Asked both of them in unison. She just nodded in response as their classes started immediately afterwards.

The day had passed as quickly as it seems as Yui began to walk back home. The two of her friends had separated with her just moments ago so she was walking towards home alone. She was still thinking deeply about the things that had happened yesterday. Everything was still blur to her senses. She had realized that she needed to apologize to Hinata right away, but where would she find him. Even though her mind was a mess, she had managed to remember that she had done something bad to the blue haired boy. She started to walk faster because she wanted to go home earlier now. to not worry her mother. Until...

"You... again?" Yui said softly as she saw Hinata, standing on the side of the tree. He just gave her a gasp as he moved towards her.

"..."

"Sorry?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There, a chapter done for this one. Sorry if my update time slowed down. I'm really sorry but I can't take it. My other stories was also dumped like Lost Soul. Ah! I need to continue them but not now. Sorry. Anyway, everything is welcome, especially suggestions and criticisms.

Have a good day!

REVIEW?


End file.
